It’s Raining Naked Men!
by Ec and Shanchan
Summary: At Hermione and Ron's wedding reception Harry feels the need to drag up the past. What happened that Ron is so reluctant to share and how is Crookshanks involved?
1. Prologue

* * *

Title: It's Raining Naked Men!

Authors: Shanchan and EC-Chan

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, and pulverize your intestines and bury it underneath our octopus tree. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

* * *

Harry lifted up a wine glass, sparkling with champagne, and announced amidst everyone's tipsy laughter, "A toast to Ron and Hermione—I have been your friend since our first year at Hogwarts, and never have I met a couple more destined to be in love EVER in my life…And all I can say after ALL these years of knowing them is the same thing I said to them when they told me they were dating: It's about bloody time!"

He then, in one fluid motion, held the cup up towards the crowd and then pressed it to his lips before taking a swig of the bubbly liquid as if to seal the newlyweds' fate. All of the couple's guests gave a hearty laugh before doing the same.

"That's got to be one of the shortest wedding speeches anyone has ever made!" a man who was sitting in the "close friends" section barked out a laugh, his eyes twinkling with barely concealed mirth. He was a longtime family-friend named Rylee as well as Remus' life-partner, which was clearly evident in the way he leaned over the werewolf towards Harry when he said that last line.

The werewolf whispered something into Rylee's ear and he let out another outrageous laugh, "Yes! Come on Harry, let's tell the story of how these two got together from the very beginning for everyone to hear!"

"No, no—we don't need that," Ron protested from his seat next to Hermione. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other rubbing his face in an effort to hide his slight flush.

"Really," Hermione said, rubbing Ron's arm comfortingly, but smiling indulgently. "I don't think it's necessary to drag up old history. Thank you for the speech Harry, that was very short but sweet."

Harry shook his head, "No, I think it's story time. After all, how often will we be able to get together like this again?"

"Christmas, definitely," Ron mumbled, holding his head in one hand. "Please, spare the story. I don't want this day ruined."

"Common, Ronnikins, pweeeeeeeese," Fred and George purred and laughed at Ron's horrified shudder.

"You really can't get out of this," Ginny said, a grin on her face. "I could never get the full story out of you—and it's your wedding. This is like our last time ever we're going to be able to cajole things out of you!"

"Right…like that makes sense," Ron griped, but it was clear he pretty much had already given in.

"Alright! Now that everything is settled, I should probably start. Everyone, feel free to interject with any comments!" Harry called out.

"In that case, I officially take back my comment on your speech being short and sweet," Hermione said as she folded her arms and glared out at the crowd.

"You are way too pleased about this," Ron said, glaring at his best friend as if he had just signed them on a waiting list for certain death.

Harry just grinned at the couple, "Hey, if you want, just think of this as my payment for toughing out being your friend for all these years! Okay...so where do I begin…? Oh, right… So…"

* * *

Now that you've read… REVIEW! ;p We promise we'll have more out soon!

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**It's Raining Naked Men **

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, and pulverize your intestines and bury it underneath our octopus tree. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Okay...so where do I begin?" Harry asked again. Then, he remembered, "Oh, right…it might be best if you start out the story Ron. I wasn't there for the beginning remember?"

Ron gave him this look that said exactly what he thought about that, and Hermione interjected softly, "Why don't you tell the story Harry? You've heard it enough by now that you could probably tell it better then either of us. That and you are such a lovely storyteller…have I told you that before?"

Harry flushed happily, even though he wasn't sure if Hermione exactly meant everything she had just said. But it didn't matter. He simply nodded in agreement. "So it all started in January about three years ago…"

* * *

When January, that cold and sleepy month in which nothing of importance ever happens, rolled around, Hogwarts was consumed by both the growing epidemic of renewed studying and a general lethargy that seemed to permeate the entire student body.

It was snowing that particular early Friday morning, and Ron felt the chill penetrate his bones. Crawling out of bed, he went down to the commons and promptly fell asleep next to the fireplace. When he first stirred from his slumber the snow had stopped. Still slightly disorientated by the remnants of sleep he was comforted by something warm and elusively soft near his bare feet. He shoved his feet back, instinctively reaching for the warmth.

"MEOW!" whatever Ron had just kicked screamed in complaint, and Ron's eyes burst open as Crookshanks leapt out of the way, glaring reproachfully at him.

That sound, unfortunately, alerted Hermione, who had been buried in her History of Magic notes. Sensing her cat was in danger, the bushy haired girl ran to rescue it from Ron's evil clutches. "How dare you hurt Crookshanks you big oaf!" The girl yelled as she scooped up her cat and gave her friend a seething look.

Ron glared back, not finding Hermione's shouts particularly conducive to waking up. "It's not MY fault your bloody cat wanted to be my foot warmer! How was I supposed to know he was there?"

"Ron, why can't you just admit you're wrong for once? Look at him, he's so cute! Can you really hate a cat this cute?" She shoved the cat into Ron's face.

Ron blinked in surprise. One second he was only aware that the cat named Crookshanks (who he had never particularly cared for anyway) was uncomfortably close, and the next thing he knew the cat's mouth and his lips had touched.

"Eeeew! Cat slober!" Ron groaned, taking an involuntary step back while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and spitting continuously onto the floor.

When he looked up he found, to his great surprise, that Hermione was no longer holding the obnoxious, oversized furball, but was awkwardly half hugging a tall, young man with flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. The bushy-haired girl looked shocked and the three of them stood there and blinked at each other stupidly.

As Ron gaped at the spot where Crookshanks just was, the young man currently standing in the cat's stead waved and said, "Er…hi?"

* * *

Harry stopped for a moment to search the faces of the crowd. Everyone had quieted down and had been raptly paying attention to him. Even Ron had gotten into the story despite himself. 

"And that's when you come in Harry, if I remember correctly," Ron quickly prompted him with a laugh when Harry made no move to begin the story again after the short pause.

"What do you mean, where I come in?" Harry asked warily. To himself, he wondered if Ron was really about to tell the crowd of people exactly what everyone had been teasing him for years about doing at that point…. He didn't even have to look at Ron a second time to know that that was exactly what his best mate had in mind.

"Oh…just…well…" Ron pretended to be trying to search his memory for the exact wording. "As I remember it Hermione and I were still standing there… That moment, of course, was when Harry chose to make an appearance in the common room, clearly having just woken up. He stared at Hermione, Ron, and what had been Crookshanks only a few seconds before, shook his head, and then turned around to walk slowly back up the stairs, muttering under his breath, 'Obviously I'm still asleep…or at least I hope I am…this is almost more disturbing than that last dream with Wormtail strip dancing in a teacozy…'"

As soon as Ron had said this last bit about Harry, the fairly large audience burst into choked laughter. The image of Wormtail strip dancing in a teacozy was just too much for much of the audience and Ron smiled indulgently, letting the moment last.

Harry covered his face with his hand and then gave a rueful grin at the sea of people. "Yes…and if anyone wants to know, that was a very scarring dream…"

This only made the laughter louder until Ron waved a hand for everyone to calm down and then began again…

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Now that you've read… REVIEW! ;p We promise we'll have more out soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**It's Raining Naked Men**

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, and pulverize your intestines and bury it underneath our octopus tree. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

--------------

---------------------

Chapter 2

---------------------

--------------

Hermione and Ron only had time to look up stupidly at the entering and departing Harry, Hermione still groping Crookshanks' chest. Only when the boy's dormitory door snapped shut did Crookshanks suddenly seem to come to his senses, shrugging awkwardly free of his owner's loose grip. He licked his hand and smoothed his saliva across his cheek in an oddly catlike motion before seeming to realize Ron was still staring at him in confused horror.

"I'm FREE!" A deep male voice cried from the transformed Crookshanks' throat and he flung himself at Ron, kissing him full on the lips.

"YUCK! GET 'IM OFF! GET 'IM OFF!" Ron cried, desperately trying to get free from Crookshanks' deathgrip. "I'M NOT BLOODY GAY YOU RUDDY-!"

"Crookshanks?" Hermione asked timidly, her eyes focused solely on the man whom was trying to molest Ron. "Is that you?"

Crookshanks turned around to focus his gaze on Hermione, but he was pulled along as Ron angrily turned about in vane attempts to shake him off. Rather then achieve his goal, however, Ron simply came off as looking like an earthworm squirming on the ground.

"GET 'IM OFF ME HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY WAITING FOR?" Ron screamed at her.

"You're an…animagus?" She asked in shock, completely ignoring Ron and Crookshanks' lack of reply.

"Mm…Yes… sorta… once this is over with," Crookshanks said and tried to purr, but only ended up making a gurgling sound.

"Ron let him go so he can explain what's going on," Hermione said patronizingly, rolling her eyes.

"I'M NOT THE ONE BLOODY HOLDING ONTO HIM!" Ron shouted angrily, still squirming.

"You're going to wake the entire House with that racquet," Seamus came down the stairs and surveyed the scene passively. "Do any of you know what's wrong with Harry?" He asked. "He's up there in the room rocking back and forth in a corner…"

"SEAMUS—GET HIM OFF ME!" Ron tried to cry for help from the newcomer.

Seamus blinked in surprise when he seemed to finally realize that there was an unknown person who had seemed to wrap himself up around Ron like a living coat. "When did YOU finally get a boyfriend, Ron?" Seamus asked with a knowing smirk. "Or is he Hermione's and she's just willing to share?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione snapped angrily. Luckily, Ron was too busy trying to save his virginity to hear what Seamus had just said.

"Oh," Seamus said a bit fearfully, immediately backing down. No one ever crossed a royally pissed off Hermione—Malfoy had learned that the hard way. "Nothing, just that it's a bit of a running joke since he hasn't asked you out and all…"

He took one look at the expression of displeasure on Hermione's face and decided to make a run for it, bolting back up the stairs. "I think I'll go join Harry in that corner, just came to tell you in case you wanted to do something about it—you all being best mates and all—."

"The nerve!" Hermione huffed after Seamus had left, and turned back to Ron. She glowered at the scene that met her eyes. Crookshanks was rubbing his face against Ron's ignoring the disgusted looks Ron was giving him, but besides this Ron seemed to have given up on trying to disentangle himself from the onetime cat. "Unbelievable!" She said angrily.

With that, she strode over to the duo and pulled them apart. She pushed Ron away, giving him an angry look and took Crookshanks' hand.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said, sounding extremely relieved.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione said, frowning angrily. "Of all the unbelievable things Ron—what were you THINKING making a scene like that!"

"What was I THINKING?" Ron said just as angrily back. "WHAT WAS I THINKING? I WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM THAT RUDDY—RUDDY THING! THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING! DO YOU THINK I ENJOY BEING KISSED BY A GUY LET ALONG BY A GUY WHO USED TO BE A RUDDY CAT, ESPECIALLY YOUR RUDDY CAT? WELL I DON'T!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EGGED POOR CROOKSHANKS ON!" Hermione shouted equally loud back and then said soothingly to the cat. "Isn't that right Crookshanks?" She cooed. "You were just a bit confused that's all…it isn't easy turning into a human after being a cat for so long. Ignore Ron-everyone else does most of the time anyway."

"Hey!" Ron protested, but was mostly completely taken aback with shock that Hermione had interpreted the events that had just happened in such a distorted way. Crookshanks looked at Hermione in slight confusion, and gave Ron a slightly woeful look, which he returned with a glare. "What's your problem anyway?" He asked gruffly, directly addressing the cat.

Hermione shot him another glare and then phrased the question in a nicer way. "Why didn't you reveal to us that you are an animagus before, Crookshanks?"

Crookshanks shrugged, "It's not my fault. I was cursed. I don't have control over my animagus abilities; not until the curse is over… Damn that Tom. He was hot too!"

"What do you mean Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring the fact that her cat was not only human but one with quite an erection. "Are you telling me some guy named Tom cursed you?"

"AREN'T YOU AT ALL STARTLED THAT YOUR CAT JUST TURNED INTO SOME HORNY GAY HUMAN!" Ron screamed, scrambling up before Crookshanks could jump him. Again.

Hermione gave Ron a blank look, "Why should I be startled?"

Ron gaped at her, shook his head, and stormed upstairs, slamming the door close behind him.

--------------

Ron paused in telling the story when he heard someone clear their throat. "Yes?" He questioned, trying to pinpoint who was about to ask him a question.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt," Luna Lovegood said in her characteristically slow voice from across the room. "But…this all seems a bit farfetched to me. I mean, we all know of Crookshanks, Hermione's cat who has been with us for many years now…but a cat turning into a human?"

From the table that held mostly friends, Remus could be seen placing a hand on Rylee's leg to calm him down. Harry shifted uncomfortably at his podium, trying to figure out how to form an answer to Luna's question. Ron had a bewildered look on his face. No one who had heard the story before had ever thought they would be questioned on the validity of it…

Hermione merely smiled calmly. "It's no more farfetched then any of the articles in your newspaper Luna, and believe me…all of this really happened. Perhaps I can offer you a bit of proof after we're done telling this story?"

"Proof would be nice," Luna conceded, completely ignoring Hermione's attempt at jabbing her pride by bringing up the Quibbler.

"Alright…so if I can continue," Ron said, but Hermione interrupted him now.

"I think, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a turn at this," She said with a smile. Ron smiled back and her and nodded for her to continue. "If I'm not mistaken I'm alone with Crookshanks at this point…"

--------------

Authors Notes:

WHEEEEEEEE! Another chappie! Please review! Pweeze?

Oh, and I'm uploading this tonight b/c EC's busy. We'll try to get more chapters out… once school starts and we fall into a pattern. Sorry for taking so long. China was a blast. Lol! Enjoy!

--------------


	4. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title: It's Raining Naked Men!

Authors: Shanchan and EC-Chan

Authors Notes: SORRY! We totally forgot to post this fic on We have a few more chapters written, so hopefully they will be posted soon… If they aren't then feel free to yell at us x.X… sorry…

You know the drill…see prologue…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright…so if I can continue…" Ron said, but Hermione interrupted him now.

"I think, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a turn at this," She said with a smile. Ron smiled back at her and nodded for her to continue. "If I'm not mistaken I'm alone with Crookshanks at this point…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stared at the closed door blankly, a dismissive frown tugging on her lips. "Why were you stuck as a cat, Crookshanks?" She asked instead of commenting.

"Hard to explain," Crookshanks deadpanned. "I fell in love with a wizard. He got a bit huffy and turned me into cat. It's my curse. I'll be stuck that way until my first real kiss."

"You were under a curse?" Hermione asked carefully, simply trying to get the facts. "Did Ron set you free?"

"Yes and no," Crookshanks said again. "The boy with red hair and freckles set me free for 3 days. I must break my curse within that time, preferably with him."

"Why him?" Hermione asked, her frown a bit more profound.

"Not my fault. He chose me," Crookshanks said in satisfaction.

"You mean Ron is your 'one true love' then?" Hermione asked and snorted at this ludicrous idea. "Like in the Grimm brothers' fairy tales?"

"No," Crookshanks said. "This is a different curse. This curse can be broken by anyone. I will turn back in three days if I don't find someone to love and love me back."

"The third day at midnight, I expect," Hermione said sarcastically, now eyeing Crookshanks in an entirely different way then previously.

"Yes," Crookshanks said, nodding vigorously. "Someone must love me for the curse to wear off completely. I hope it'll be the boy with freckles. He is very cute and has nice lips, though he could be more experienced at kissing."

Hermione nodded mock solemnly, her eyes very cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione paused then, much like Ron did previously, only in her case she saw the bewildered looks on her friends' and families' faces. "What?" She questioned. "I was a jealous schoolgirl! What do you expect?"

"It just seems so un-Hermione-like," Ginny said as gently as possible and a couple other people nodded in agreement.

"Is it bad if I see her in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit?" Rylee asked with a smirk in his eyes.

"If I didn't know you were gay…" Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"No," Ron said clutching his hands in fists. "If I didn't know he was gay!"

"Why a Japanese schoolgirl outfit?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron shook his head at his best friend, forgetting exactly who they were discussing would be in the outfit for the moment. "You poor innocent, asexual, child," he said to Harry, "No wonder you're not married yet."

Hermione flushed and reached out for the nearest book to thwack her husband on the head, "That, sweetie, was uncalled for." Unfortunately, there was no book, so she used a plate instead.

"Can we get back to the story?" Remus said, clearing his throat. He was giving Rylee a look that said 'I'll-never-forgive-you-for-mentioning-that-and-causing-problems.'

Rylee merely shrugged at his boyfriend. "At least I didn't tell everyone about the time when you dressed up in that Japanese schoolgirl outfit." He obviously meant not to say this last line loud enough for anyone to hear, but unfortunately he hadn't judge the fact that the room naturally echoed…

"Any chance you have pictures?" Fred said.

"Those would make nice blackmail in the future…" George agreed with a smile.

"Oh, I would be more then happy to give you some if you want," Rylee agreed easily with a wink. "But I don't think they're all that appropriate to be spreading around…if you know what I mean…"

"CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS STORY NOW, PLEASE!" Fred and George said in unison, both pretty certain they knew exactly what Rylee meant.

Needless to say Remus was flushed crimson throughout this entire exchange.

Ron couldn't help but smile at his brothers' appeal. 'They got what they deserved,' he told himself with a small laugh. "Alright, so this next part starts really when I finally ventured out of the dorm room…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ron finally coaxed Harry out of the boy's dormitory, they were greeted to an entirely different scene then when Ron had left. Crookshanks was staring into the fire, looking very bored. It was very obvious someone (Hermione obviously) was forcing him not to leave to pursue something more productive.

Hermione was sitting in her previous corner, buried in her History of Magic notes. Ron could almost feel the angry vibes coming off of her and he shuddered unconsciously as he ventured down the stairs.

"Did you find out anything useful about your ruddy cat?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Lover! " Crookshanks cried eagerly from the other side of the room, excitedly scrambling to his feet. Ron was about to make another mad dash up the stairs, but was saved the trouble when Hermione gave the cat a seething glare that stopped him in his tracks. Crookshanks quickly sat back down in his seat, looking quite dejected.

"He was put under a curse," Hermione said brusquely. "Let's go down and eat a bit of breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the delay! bobs heads in shame

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title: It's Raining Naked Men!

Authors: Shanchan and EC-Chan

AN: First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. Some of the dialogue may start to offend people. If it does, we apologize. But you have to remember, the characters aren't little children. Also, if you steal our ideas, we'll call on the penguins to unleash their unnatural powers on you and gouge your eyes out. They'll probably proceed onto your brains and feed them to their babies. Oh, yes, how we love penguins. They may even end up using your carcass to feed ants. Nice warm place for a crunchy protein source… mmmm. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four-some had made it to the Great Hall without very much delay. To Ron's relief Hermione seemed to have made it her personal vendetta to keep Crookshanks off Ron as much as possible. It was in this end he had hoped that things would be getting better. Now, however, having been seated and eating breakfast for at least fifteen minutes by now, there was just sheer awkwardness and silence was reigning and Ron wasn't quite certain why.

After Harry had eaten a bit and had lost the shock that Hermione's cat had not only turned into a human, but a horny GAY man, he decided to strike up conversation with Crookshanks since neither Ron and Hermione were willing to talk.

"So…" Harry said, reaching for another piece of toast in a nonchalant manner. "You said that you were…cursed?"

The former cat shrugged. "Like I said, I was hitting on a beautiful wizard named Tom a year after we graduated. I met him at a pub, drinking some potent stuff and talking to people that I didn't really think were good news. He got mad at me for one reason or another, I'm not sure why, and cursed me. I guess he wanted to talk to those people and my trying to kiss him was not letting him talk."

"You were trying to KISS him?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What?" Crookshanks asked innocently as he took a swig of his milk. Then, seeing Harry's still startled expression, he swallowed and explained. "Tom was head boy… oh, about 50 years ago at the school. All the girls had a crush on him: tall, dark, talented, and incredibly hot. I, of course, am an honorary girl, so… I liked him too!"

"That must have been dark magic though…" Harry pondered. "To put a curse like that on you…I mean, the only person I would think who would do something like that would be…wait. What did you say his name was?"

"Tom," Crookshanks said in a near coo. Then his sighed and added remorsefully, "Such a normal name, for such a handsome wizard… Tom Riddle."

"VOLDEMORT CURSED YOU?" Harry screamed, standing up without thinking, and staring at the man before him in utter shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thankfully, that was when Professor Dumbledore swept in and rescued them," Ron said with a smile. Everyone was giving him somewhat dazed and a bit confused looks, so he paused to wait for this last bit to sink in.

"Wait," Fred said.

"Let us get this straight," George finished.

"Voldemort cursed Crookshanks and turned him into a cat?" Percy said with a derisive snort, beating his brothers' to the punch. "That's ridiculous! What on earth else are you going to bring into this story? What other utterly impossible—."

"Percy darling," his wife Penelope said, placing a hand on his arm. "Can we please just enjoy the story?"

"I'm with you though," surprisingly Neville piped in, "It does seem rather a bit…convenient."

"Everything in my life is 'rather a bit convenient' when it leads back to Voldemort," Harry said dryly, smiling almost dangerously. "This is just one more example…"

Neville nodded with a wry smile. "I can see that."

"If you don't mind Ron, I'd like to take a stab at this next part," Harry said, glancing at the newlyweds. Ron nodded, obviously not caring too much so Harry continued. "Anyway, so like Ron said, at that point we're pretty lucky that Dumbledore intervened…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Hall fell silent—like any public place would when someone said Voldemort's name, let alone screamed it—and everyone turned to look at the two figures talking.

"Um…Who's Voldemort?" Crookshanks asked.

Before Harry could answer him, a shadow loomed over the two males. Cautiously, Harry looked up to see Dumbledore smiling faintly at them both.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said quietly and led the four of them out of the Great Hall. Normally Dumbledore might have said something comforting to the sea of students eating breakfast to calm them down. This time, however, he did no such thing.

Harry figured that he probably figured that no matter what he said, it wouldn't make a difference-there would be talk and rumors no matter what. He either knew that or had no idea what was going on at the moment. Either way it was an interesting concept.

They were led to Dumbledore's office and asked politely to sit down. After they obliged, Dumbledore smiled and asked, "Would someone mind explaining to me what's going on?"

Crookshanks was the first to speak up. He briefly recounted the day's events.

The original trio had expected Dumbledore to be at least a little shocked after he heard their story. After all, it wasn't everyday that someone's cat turns into a human being…right? Well, there was Ron's rat…but that was a bit different. This just seemed so…illogical!

But Dumbledore was sitting there seemingly unconcerned and was even-SMILING!

"What does this Voldemort have to do with my sweet, foul tempered little Tom?" Crookshanks added, seeing Dumbledore smile.

Harry almost laughed, "Sweet and foul tempered don't exactly work together well, mate."

"Whatever," the cat-turned-man replied, "Just tell me why do you call Tom Voldemort now?"

Dumbledore gently told Crookshanks what had happened in the world since he had been cursed, and the one-time cat took in surprisingly well. He seemed a bit shocked, which was completely natural, but other then that not particularly affected.

"I guess I missed a lot then, didn't I?" Crookshanks asked with a stretch.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Yes you have. Fortunately, your curse only made your human form gain one fourth of the years acquired by your cat form. And thus, you seem no more than 35 years old."

"So, what do we do about Crookshanks?" Ron asked, shuffling away from the former cat.

Dumbledore replied in his usual gentle manner, "If you would like Crookshanks, you can continue to stay in the Gryffindor for the next three days. After three days, however, I must ask you to leave if you are still a human. If not, it is up to Hermione if she would like to still keep you as a pet, or up to you on where you would like to go from there… I believe that we could tell the rest of the school that you are a visiting relative of…?"

"Mine," Hermione spoke up quickly, which surprised all three men.

Dumbledore merely smiled as if he had expected this. "I see," he said. "So you are Hermione's uncle who is checking on her for the next three days and has no where else to stay."

Crookshanks nodded and, as easy as that, it was settled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Please review ;p…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 5

**It's Raining Naked Men**

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, pulverize your intestines, and bury it underneath our octopus tree. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

---------------------

"I remember that!" Neville broke into the story in an excited manner. "I remember your uncle! Seamus kept on telling us he wasn't and we would yell at him…though he always seemed a bit odd…"

"See? I was right!" Seamus said haughtily.

"Sorry for doubting you, mate," Neville apologized to Seamus. They were sitting at the same table with Dean Thomas and the three boys' various dates and Seamus just happened to be the person sitting right next to Neville. "Sorry about that, Harry. On with the story!" He lifted his glass up and gulped down yet another drink.

"Um…" Seamus said, looking at Neville with concern. "Do you think you should stop Neville. You've had at least nine of those by now…"

"I can hold my liquor!" Neville protested, swaying just a tiny bit in his seat. "I just want to hear the rest of this story!"

"Right…" Seamus said, gently taking the tenth drink from his hand. "Why don't I take that…?"

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Dean asked, eyeing Neville dubiously. "Besides that time when we gave you a few shots of course…"

"Of course I have!" Neville protested. "And I'm not drunk now!"

"Right…" Seamus and Dean said together, both completely unconvinced.

"Right…" Ron repeated dubiously. "Don't throw up there mate, if you need to just run outside…alright?"

"I'm not drunk!" Neville said angrily.

"Um…why don't I get back to the story," Harry suggested and promptly began again.

---------------------

"I will make freckled boy fall in love with me!" Crookshanks announced as the quartet walked to class.

"Excuse me!" Ron and Hermione said together angrily.

"Me falling for you is less likely than Harry snogging He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Ron told Crookshanks with a glare.

Harry involuntarily shuddered, "Ron, mate, never say that again. I think it's enough to make my scar burn for a week."

"Awwww, is poor widdle Potter's scar hurting again?" a voice sneered from behind them. Of course, this was just what Ron needed right now. His currently second most favorite person in the world.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked angrily, turning himself around to face HIS least favorite person.

"Just wondering why Weasley has a big red-headed oaf clinging to him everywhere he goes," Draco replied. "Do you have a new boyfriend Weasley?"

Without even a moment's pause, Hermione stepped forward and slapped Draco across the face. "Grow up Malfoy," She said and stalked away, presumably to class.

Draco stood there with a stunned expression for a second, then muttered, "Filthy mudblood. Now I have to wash my face."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Ron shouted, lunging for Malfoy. However, Harry caught him around the middle in a vain attempt to hold the enraged Ron back. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SLIMY FERET!"

But before Ron could break free, Crookshanks had already launched himself at Draco, knocking the boy down. Glaring at Draco, he growled, "Never call her that again, you disgusting being. If you do, I will strangle you with my bare hands."

It was striking how much Crookshanks looked like a cat at that one particular instant in time…

"Honestly," Hermione said, pulling Crookshanks off the blonde haired boy. She had turned back when she realized her friends weren't following her."When will you lot realize that he's just not worth it? Uncle C, I thank you deeply, but you don't have to get into a fight over nothing… I don't really care what he has to say."

"But he was insulting to you!" Crookshanks argued.

"Really," Ron said, for once agreeing with Crookshanks. "How can we just stand by while that slime is saying things like that!"

Draco had been brushing himself off, an angry pinched look on his face. "Oh, I will get you for that! You better believe I will get you for that!"

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Harry taunted. "Break a nail?"

Draco's face darkened and then broke into a sinister smile, "Don't worry, Potter. I'll be breaking more than just that."

"Oh no!" Hermione practically screeched. "We're late for class!"

"Oh no Granger, we're all going to die," Draco sneered as Hermione was trying to get the three boys to move.

"Or rather you will all get a detention," a new voice added to the conversation dryly. Almost as one, all four students and one cat turned in dread. McGonagall was standing behind them, her face tight and her hands on her hip.

"P-Professor!" Hermione squeaked, looking like she was about to faint.

"Who are you?" Asked Crookshanks. He blinked, "Minerva? Wow. You've gotten OLD."

Draco was giving him a very curious look now, but Minerva took this all in stride, her frown only deepening in distaste. "Granger, Potter…I expected better out of both of you. All five of you will have detention with me tomorrow night. Now get to class before a different teacher has to reprimand you and give you the same punishment."

"But you can't do that! I don't go to school here!" Crookshanks complained.

"Who are YOU?" McGonagall turned and asked Crookshanks.

"He's my uncle professor," Hermione said quickly. "Draco wanted to meet him and we tried to tell Draco that we had to go to class, but…you know…Muggles always intrigue Wizards…"

"We were just showing him around before class," Harry clarified, "and didn't realize the time."

McGonagall gave all five of them each a withering stare and then her expression seemed to lighten a bit. "I had been under the impression that there was going to be an imminent fight, but hearing that that is not the case, I will merely reprimand you. And Mister Malfoy…I'm happy to have learned you are showing an interest in a different culture for once. I think that is what impressed me the most about this…tell your professors that I detained you to meet your…uncle was it Miss Granger?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said quickly, a bit pink.

Crookshanks grinned and hugged McGonagall, "Thank you for being so nice to my Little Hermione!"

McGonagall looked severely uncomfortable at this physical contact. Hermione hurried over to free her, looking severely apologetic. "I'm sorry professor!" She cried. "He's a bit…just a bit…but I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Hermione glared at Crookshanks and began pushing him down the hallway, but McGonagall's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"I'm simply curious," McGonagall said before they got too far. "How you uncle Hermione, forgive me I do not know your name Mister…"

"C!" Hermione supplied before Crookshanks could say anything.

"Mister C," McGonagall said. "But how do you know me if it's alright for me to ask?"

"We showed him pictures," Ron blurted out, looking horrified.

McGonagall looked skeptical, "Apparently you showed him pictures of me in my YOUTH and told him my FIRST name?"

Ron gulped and before he could answer Crookshanks told her, "I looked through some stuff in the library. You wizards sure do have funny pictures. I can't believe they MOVE!"

McGonagall nodded, "Then I'm sure you noticed the YEAR of the photos?"

"Oh… there was a year?" Crookshanks asked, still grinning.

Hermione quietly sighed in relief, grateful for her cat's intelligence.

"Ah, I see. You are nothing like you niece," McGonagall replied and waved her hand, indicating them to hurry up and get to class before she actually gave them a detention.

At that signal they bolted. Even Draco didn't argue, though he looked annoyed that they had just helped him out… Though Hermione had not wanted to help him out after those comments she had thrown at her… it was just inevitable if she didn't want detention.


	7. Chapter 6

**It's Raining Naked Men**

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, pulverize your intestines, and bury it underneath our octopus tree. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever (well, provided that you keep on giving us feedback)! Seriously, readers, even ones who tell us we suck, keep us writing!

---------------------

Chapter 6

---------------------

"What a pity Malfoy didn't get detention," Seamus commented.

"It wasn't his time," Luna smiled and told him. "The wispy willysnarfs control teacher's whim to give out detention. Don't you know that? If the willysnarfs are in a good mood, no one gets detention. I think Filch killed a nest of willysnarfs once… so they hate him and when they're around him, he tends to give more detentions."

Neville reached out and patted Luna's arm drunkenly. "I always thought there was something up with Filch and willysnarfs…hm…"

"You know perfectly well there's no such thing!" Percy exclaimed indignantly. "I can name every animal in _Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them_ and let me tell you, there is NO mention of willysnarfs!"

Luna shifted to avoid Percy's spit which flew out of his mouth when he was ranting. She took out her wand from behind her ear and started fiddling with it while explaining in a distant, dreamy voice, "That's because most people are silly. And just because you're well read doesn't mean books are right. Do you read the Quibbler? It's a great magazine. My father owns it and it had at least five articles on willysnarfs in the past two years. If you read the Quibbler, you would know about willysnarfs." She then smiled at Percy like a mother smiling at her ignorant child. "It's really not your fault though. You have too many zanjaros floating around your head. They make you kinda stupid and insanely close minded, did you know that?"

"Thank you Luna…for your…er…explanation," Ron said, with a small grin. He had grown quite fond of Luna over the years, but if this story was ever going to end they had better get on with it. "Harry is it okay if I take this part of the story about Snape's class?"

"Sure," Harry said with an uncaring shrug.

"We were late by the time Malfoy, Harry, me, Hermione, and Crookshanks got to Potions," Ron began.

-------------------

"You're late," Snape sneered as soon as the four of them had entered the room. "I would have expected this from Potter, Weasley, and Granger, but Draco, you surprise me."

"Professor," Hermione said boldly. "This is my Uncle, Mr. C. The Headmaster has allowed him to stay with me for the next couple of days because he was curious of the Wizarding World. Professor McGonagal let us give him a tour….I'm sorry we were late."

"Not acceptable," Snape sneered dispassionately. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor-five for each of you-and I think five from Slytherine for Mister Malfoy. Mister…"C" was it? I am sorry, but this is a completely inappropriate class for a Muggle to be attending. This class is meant for discipline and I'm afraid, I'm sure that you understand of course it is nothing personal, that your presence might break some of the students' concentration."

Crookshanks blinked, "Wow. You're really quite a greasy git. Did you get it from your mum or dad's side? I mean, you're level of obnoxiousness can ONLY be hereditary."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, a look of derision curling on his face.

Hermione hurriedly jumped into the conversation. "Professor, the Headmaster gave my uncle special permission to sit in on ALL of my class today. There's no where for him to go otherwise. He won't be a disruption, I promise."

Snape looked like he had just swallowed something very, very unpleasant. "Very well, go take your seats." With that he began the class, ordering them to open their books to an obscure potion they would definitely have to make on their exams. The trio was convinced that it was out of retribution for the last scene.

Crookshanks sat and watched and got bored within 15 minutes. "Hermy, watcha doin'?" He asked, poking Hermione in the back of the head.

"Making my potion," She answered curtly. "Now be quiet before Snape docks more points off of Gryffindor because of you."

"But I'm bored," Crookshanks whined.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked, glowering in their direction predictably.

"Yep!" Crookshanks declared. "Your class is about as exciting as a jellyfish's brainwaves… wait, a jellyfish has no brains! You class isn't exciting! I guess your personality is as boring as it is obnoxious then. By the way, you never told me which side you got it from."

Snape's face became ghostly white. Standing up, he ordered Crookshanks to leave the room, "If you do not excuse yourself from this room, I will be forced to blast you out of here be you muggle or not. You cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT waltz in and disrupt my class. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The former cat wafted his hand in front of his face, "I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself? Your voice isn't quite loud enough for my poor deaf ears and your horrendous smell distracted me."

Harry and Ron had to stifle laughter at this comment, but Hermione looked furious.

"Do not dare come into my classroom and use it as your entertainment, mister. I do not care if you're some muggle uncle of a mudblood or the greatest wizard known to man. I would not even care if you are the Dark Lord himself. Leave at once!"

Harry and Ron stood up when they heard the term "mudblood" and Hermione's face turned as red as a tomato. Crookshanks had stood up as well with this pronouncement, a look of disgust on his face.

"How dare you call her a mudblood!" He screamed and launched himself at Snape, knocking the potions master over and pummeling him in the face.

"CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione cried in fright, she looked pleadingly at Harry and Ron. Both gave small sighs of half concealed regret as they stalked over to Crookshanks and pulled the cat off of their professor. Hermione hurried to their side and the four of them departed from the room without another word. The last that could be seen as the dungeon door closed behind them was Professor Severus Snape standing up and brushing himself off in a dignified manner. There were scratch marks along his face and blood was gushing freely from his broken nose.

-------------

"Wow! You punched SNAPE!" Neville cried in awe.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Seamus asked.

Neville shook his head, "I wasn't allowed in the class, remember? My OWLS were too low."

"Oh," was all Seamus could say lamely. He looked apologetic, but Neville simply shrugged him off.

"I think I did hear about it though. People were wondering why Hermione yelled for her cat," Neville said, squinting his eyes as he tried to remember.

"You're making that up," Seamus protested. "Though we did find that a little odd at the time… I guess we know why now though, right?"

Ron cleared his throat. "May I continue now?"

"By all means, be my guest! This is by far the best get-together story every," Ginny said, grinning. "By the way, how does this contribute to you guys getting together?"

"Well, you see, we ended up fighting that night and the fight ended up making us understand stuff. But wait for it. It'll come. Hermione, care to do the honors?" Ron handed the floor to his wife.

Hermione made a face, but decided not to protest. "So that day continued in much the same manner. The three of us were given detentions for disrupting class and then leaving, but Snape was severely reprimanded by the Headmaster for his choice of words when he demanded Crookshanks be turned out of the castle.

"The rest of our Professors did not make a fuss about Crookshanks and the students were in awe, whispering about the events that had unfolded in Potions – it had, by the next period, spread throughout the entire sixth year, of course. It was not until later that night after dinner, when the four of us were in the common room when something of importance happened…"

------------

Ron and Harry were working on homework into the night and Crookshanks was sitting there watching them. By about 11 o' clock, the common room was empty except for the three of them.

Crookshanks looked around, stretched and pounced on Ron before the boy could react.

"Eugh!" Ron protested as he toppled down onto the pillows next to him. Crookshanks was kissing him and he felt like he was suffocating. All of Crookshank's weight was pressed on top of Ron to insure that the younger man wouldn't struggle away. Ron tried to pull his head away to get air and to make Crookshanks let go, but that only made it worse.

Harry groaned and tried to pull the former cat off his best friend while saying, "Get off! He doesn't like you like that!"

That's when the portrait-hole opened and Hermione walked in. Upon seeing Ron and Crookshanks, she paused and stared in a disorientated fashion at the duo. Then, with an angry frown she slammed her books down on the table, "That's it! I've had enough of your kissing!" She turned around, her dirty brown hair whipping behind her, and headed right out the portrait-hole without a backwards glance.

Ron heard this with a wince, still struggling wildly. He finally managed to kick Crookshanks off and scrambled to chase after Hermione.


	8. Chapter 7

It's Raining Naked Men

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, pulverize your intestines, and bury it underneath our octopus tree. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

---------------------

Chapter 7

---------------------

"Hermione!" Ron half whined as he followed the angry girl out of the castle. After she had stomped off, Ron had somehow found the power to shove Crookshanks off of him and, without thinking twice, had chased after Hermione.

He was more then a bit upset with the recent development of Hermione's cat turning into a horny gay male who was in love with Ron not simply for the obvious reasons that he liked the cat far less as a human than when it was a cat (which was saying a lot since Ron had always despised Crookshanks), but also because things between Hermione and Ron had been going quite well lately, if Ron did say so himself, and the newly unfolding events had screwed that all up.

Yes, Ronald Weasley, had finally realized that not only was Hermione a female, but he was basically in love with her. Well, maybe not in love…that was a bit too strong of an emotion to attach to it, but in like, yes. Ron gritted his teeth in annoyance. In the past he had always been the one to screw up their relationship and it was frustrating that things were finally going right and he wasn't the one to mess it up.

So now he decided to be the one to step up and make things right. Oh, just bloody brilliant. He took a deep breath, drawing courage from the frosty air and yelled, "Hermione, can you please slow down for a sec? I want to explain!"

The bushy-haired girl stopped in mid-stride and snapped her face to face him, "Explain what? It was perfectly evident that YOU-" (he had caught up with her, so she jabbed him in the chest) "- were SNOGGING my cat." Hermione waved her arms in frustration. "What more are you trying to tell me?"

"It wasn't like I WANTED to snog him," Ron retorted, eyes suddenly ready to spit fire.

"Well it sure bloody well looked like you wanted to snog him!" Hermione shouted. It was plainly obvious she was holding back tears and it was all Ron could do to hold back a snort. This was ridiculous! Girls!

"How could it possibly look like I wanted to snog him?" Ron gritted his teeth. "He was practically suffocating me-he was on top of me so that I couldn't fight him off! How could it even seem like I wanted to-to-snog your ruddy cat!"

"Listen to yourself!" She said. "'He was on top of me,' 'practically suffocating me.' Maybe he wouldn't have been suffocating you if you weren't so-so involved in kissing him!"

"You are being ridiculous!" Ron said, getting fed up. "You know bloody well that I hate your ruddy cat and would never in a million years want to ever be in such a position!"

"But he's HUMAN now. For all I know you could be attracted to men! After all, you obviously don't seem to be attracted to many girls," Hermione snapped back.

"Oh! I get it! So I like men! Of course! Why didn't I see it before?" Ron asked sarcastically, too angry for yelling. "Yes. You're right Hermione. You found me out. I like MEN. That's right. I want nothing more than to be in your former cat's pants. Happy now?"

Hermione shook her head and burst into tears. She could not believe he was taking her so lightly. Couldn't he tell she liked him? She was jealous. She knew that! She didn't want to be, but she was! Before she could stop herself she had slapped Ron and her hand was stinging from her slap. Not wanting him to see her cry for a moment longer, she ran past him and into the castle.

"Fine!" He shouted after her even though it wasn't possible for her to hear him anymore. "Fine! If you want to be ridiculous, then I guess I can't stop you!" Ruddy women and their ruddy tears.

Ron sighed and headed back to Gryffindor Tower at a much slower pace then his distressed friend. The common room had emptied, so he headed to bed. He didn't feel like doing much of anything else at the moment anyway…

-------------------------------------

Ron paused for a moment in the story. Hermione had been recounting the tale until he had added to her account and somehow it had ended in a weird combination of both their sides of the story. It was probably better anyway considering it turned out to be such a large fight over nothing.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you must have been pmsing or something," Fred spoke up when Ron paused.

"We can say that to you now that you're our sister-in-law," George reassured her when she went scarlet.

"Have you forgotten what happened when you got back to our room, Ron?" Harry asked, trying to bring the topic back to the story at hand. He could barely get his words out due to his laughter.

Ron blushed bright red, "You don't have to talk about it! God, it was so horrible!"

"It's not like we don't all know about it, Ronnikins," Fred cooed.

"Wait, what happened?" Luna asked, confused.

"He was tackled by Crookshanks," Hermione answered, giggling slightly.

Ron drooped and added, "I almost lost my virginity to a ruddy cat!"

"You're exaggerating," Dean Thomas said nonchalantly. Then he added without even cracking a smile, "He was merely trying to get to third base with you. Either that or have some oral sex."

Seamus cracked a smile, "Teabagging or a blowjob?"

"Enough," Hermione said, looking a little disgusted at where the conversation had turned. "This is my wedding reception not a bar. Ron, dear, would you like to continue the story?"

"Hermione, loosen up a little. Ron's the only one who's trapped; the rest of us are still bachelors!" Seamus told the girl.

It was true Hermione and Ron were the first out of their year to get married. But then again it was also true that there are just some lines you do not cross with Hermione Granger. "The next day things were pretty much the same," Ron started in a hurry before Hermione could say anything in response.


	9. Chapter 8

It's Raining Naked Men

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, pulverize your intestines, and bury it underneath our octopus tree. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

---------------------

Chapter 8

---------------------

"I'll take this next part," Harry said to Ron. "This part would be too biased if I didn't."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry started anyway, "The next day things went pretty much the same way, if not worse…"

---------------------

"Hermione, you know that there's a quidditch game today right?" Harry said tactfully.

Hermione and Ron had not talked all through breakfast. It wasn't the first time that this had happened between the two of them and it more then likely wouldn't be the last. However, this was different from just fighting. The angry looks past between the duo and the open hostility was beyond any other fight they had ever had. In fact, it had escalated to a point where Ron had just stood up and left, too annoyed to stay.

Hermione had quieted down after he left and was now examining her oatmeal as if it held the secrets of the world. She flinched at the sound of her name and looked up at Harry as if he had not been sitting there the entire time. "What?" She asked.

"Ron better still be able to play keeper today," Harry told her. "The game's against Ravenclaw and it's vital we win."

Hermione shrugged, "I don't think I'll ever understand you boys and quidditch."

"Just cheer up or something. I don't like seeing you guys fight. I'll talk to Ron about it too," Harry said with a sigh. He wasn't sure how much this would help…it never seemed to.

Hermione didn't even bother to respond to Harry. She just went back to her oatmeal. Harry sighed this was going to be a long day…

Harry did not know what Ron had done, but he the two of them needed to stop fighting and they needed to stop fighting at that very moment. He had thought that breakfast would have been enough, but no things were simply just escalating. They had a Quidditch match in half an hour and Harry just wanted to hit them both upside the head or at least pull out his hair and scream.

"Ron," Harry called to his best friend as they were changing. "You're gonna be ok today, right, mate?"

Ron gave him a contemptuous look, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Harry began uncomfortably. "You and Hermione weren't talking at breakfast… so I assumed you were fighting or something."

"What does SHE have anything to do with my ability as keeper?" Ron retorted.

"You do tend to play better when you're in a good mood, not distracted, and confident; preferably all three."

Ron's expression darkened more, "And why would I be in a bad mood, be distracted, or unconfident?"

Harry shrugged, trying not to tick his best friend off, "Just checking to make sure."

"Well, I'm fine," Ron said hotly and turned his back on his friend, continuing to get ready.

Harry sighed. He probably shouldn't have brought it up, but he was getting more and more nervous about this upcoming match. With a sigh, he called the team to the middle of the room and gave them his customary speech, trying to get them pumped up for the upcoming match.

"Everyone, I just want you to do your best," Harry ended.

Ron shrugged and for the next half hour, before Harry caught the snitch, they were caught in the game. Ron, for obvious reasons, didn't play as well as he liked, but he did make a few saves. Enough saves that the team ended up winning by 130 points.

---------------------

Hermione cut in then, "You guys wouldn't believe what happened to me on the stands."

Luna tilted her head, "Sure we will. Actually, Crookshanks started talking to you about Ron's emotions towards him."

"Exactly!" Hermione said indignantly.

"I'm sure it wasn't too bad," Rylee argued from the other side of the room, looking a little put out.

"Of course it was bad, stop joking around!" Remus hit his boyfriend a bit on the head. "The poor girl was probably traumatized!"

Rylee looked like he was about to say something else, but Hermione cut in. "Well, Crookshanks sat there the entire time, despite me obviously trying to avoid him, and talked about Ron the entire time, which, since I was already upset with him-."

"Only pissed you off more," Ron and Harry finished together. It was Hermione's turn to look a little disgruntled.

"Right…" Hermione gritted her teeth. "So after the match…"

"After the match?" Ron cut in. "I'm still curious to know exactly what you cat said about me!"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell it!" Hermione resigned to her husband's curiosity.

---------------------

"So," Crookshanks sat down next to Hermione. "Can we talk?"

"I'd prefer not to," Hermione said crisply.

Crookshanks frowned, "So you're mad at me?"

"I would assume, considering what you've been doing."

"What do you mean?" The former cat looked hurt. "I only want to make Ron love me."

"And it's working quite well, I presume. After all, he pays SO much attention to you," Hermione's voice became saturated with sarcasm.

"He does?" Crookshanks blinked.

"Yes," Hermione snapped. "He does. So you won, okay? Just go away."

That's when Luna showed up, "Hermione, why is your cat trying to get with Ron?"

Hermione stared at the girl, "Where ever did you get the idea that he's my cat?"

"The fizzling wharples told me. They are the purveyors of truth," Luna responded dreamily. "You really shouldn't be jealous of your cat, you know."

"He's not my cat!" Hermione reasserted, looking angrily at Luna.

Crookshanks wisely didn't say anything.

Luna smiled, "But the wharples said he would turn back!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pat Luna on the head fondly, "Aren't you supposed to be doing commentary later?"

Luna smiled, "Thank you! I almost forgot!" She then walked away, dreamily away.

Croookshanks looked at Hermione with sad, wide eyes and asked, "Is that why Ron hates me? Because he hated me as a cat? Is he still mad at me for trying to eat his former rat?"

Hermione gave Crookshanks a withering stare. "Stop saying he hates you when he obviously doesn't."

"Then why won't he talk to me? And why do I feel like he's trying to push me away?"

Hermione tried not to grit her teeth. "Why don't you ask him?" She snapped. "I don't care!" With that she got up and stomped down to a different row.

---------------------

Ron interjected then, "So that's why you found me afterwards to talk to me!"

"Yes, and don't rub it in," Hermione replied. "It's just as much your fault as it was mine."

Ron smiled, "Whatever you say, love."

---------------------

AN: We're going to (hopefully) update semi-regularly from now on until the end of the story. We think it'll be anywhere from 11-13 chappies. ;;


	10. Chapter 9

It's Raining Naked Men

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, pulverize your intestines, and bury it underneath our octopus tree. That or we'll tickle you to death. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

---------------------

Chapter 9

---------------------

"It's not really like I WANTED to find you after the match," Hermione said after a moment's pause, a frown tugging at her face as she addressed her husband. "I actually, really did not want to see you. I don't even know why I would walk by the dressing rooms, I guess my subconscious was working against me…"

Hermione nearly collided into Ron as she walked by the dressing rooms after the game. Obviously, Griffindor had won.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped at Ron, and pushing past him, trying to storm off towards the castle.

But Ron wouldn't have any of that. He reached out, snatched her by the wrist and held on, "Wait just a minute! What were you doing over here anyway?"

"What does it matter!" Hermione snapped, trying to get out of his grip. "What do you care? Go back to flying and doing something you're actually good at!"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked angrily.

"It means you have no clue what I'm thinking and the sooner you do, the sooner you stop being a git!"

Ron gaped at her.

"And if all you can do is stare at me with your mouth gaping open like that then you should let go of me and let me leave now!" Hermione snapped angrily. When he continued to only stare at her stupidly, she broke away from his loosened grip and ran towards the castle as quickly as she could manage. Why were boys so stupid anyway?

---------------------

"Wait," Seamus looked like he was trying to process everything he just heard very hard and when Hermione stopped he couldn't help thinking that there had to be more to that story. "That's it!"

"Yes," Hermione said with a small smile and a nod.

"That's it?" Her stared at Ron in disbelief. Everyone was now under the assumption that he had drunken one too many beers. "You didn't stop her! What were you thinking! How could you just let her go at that! She was OBVIOUSLY telling you that she liked you! ANYBODY could figure that out!"

"Hey! I didn't want to believe it!" Ron protested. "It was too good to be true."

"But you could have said something! Anything would have been better then nothing!" Seamus protested.

"Well," Ron sighed. "If you really want to know… This is what I was thinking…"

---------------------

Ron snapped back into his mind and wanted to stop her, but she was already too far away to catch up without him losing his dignity. How can girls expect every guy to read their minds?

He turned sulked all the way back to the castle.

During dinner, Harry took one look at them, and rolled his eyes. Ron knew it was because he and Hermione were fighting again.

"Ron, you're my brother," Ginny said after she corned him after dinner. "So I'm gonna be very straight forward with you. Hermione is mad at you because she's jealous of Crookshanks."

Ron looked at him, "And how would you bloody know that! Stop trying to mediate the situation Ginny: you're not involved. Did Harry tell you to come over here and talk to me?"

"You really are denser then lead sometimes, you know that?" She rolled her eyes. "It's going to take a piano hitting you over the head before you believe that Hermione really likes you, isn't it?"

"Harry sent you over here didn't he?" Ron didn't deter from his thoughts at all.

"No!" Ginny practically shouted. "But if I have to listen to him worry about you and Hermione one more time I am going to drag both of you into a room and lock you in there until you two start having sex! This is THAT ridiculous!"

Ron's eyes widened, "You're crazy. Harry's crazy too. I'm leaving." He stood up, shoved a few more pieces of food into his mouth, and left the dining hall.

When he returned to the Griffindor common room, he saw Hermione sitting by the fire, working on homework. Upon further inspection, he noticed she was wiping her eyes and there were a few tearstains on her parchment.

Feeling awkward, Ron decided to make his presence known, "Um… Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. Seeing Ron, her eyes narrowed into a slit, "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Ron asked. He wasn't quite sure if that was an appropriate question considering all of the fighting they were undergoing in the last few days.

"I'm fine," She said tersely in an 'Do I LOOK okay?' voice. "Just leave me alone. I'll be fine."

Ron decided then that he had had enough. "Why are you girls so stubborn? One minute you tell me to read your mind and the next you think I'm stupid or something. You're bloody crying and you're telling me your fine?"

"I am NOT stubborn!" Hermione barked out, scrambling to her feet.

"You're the most stubborn person I know!" Ron accused her wildly.

She stared at him like he was insane. "Do you even hear what is coming out of your mouth right now! You're accusing ME of being stubborn! You're one to talk!"

"So, why am I stubborn?"

"Who was the one who refused to talk to Harry after he became school champion for months?" Hermione responded immediately. "Who was the one who refused to talk to me for months after you thought my cat ate your ruddy rat? Who was the one who refused to believe me-!"

"Okay, okay!" Ron said, breaking her off mid sentence. "So maybe I'm stubborn but so are you!"

"Oh, now THAT was a good come back," Hermione snapped, and crossed her arms.

Ron stood there and gritted his teeth for a moment and then forced himself to visibly relax. Bloody hell Hermione could be infuriating! "Look, I'm sorry, I really am," He bit out. He didn't think he sounded very convincing, but he hoped it would do. "But I didn't start this fight with you-!"

"Of course you started this fight!" Hermione bit back.

"Look, Hermione," Ron started, gave up, and was about to walk away when he turned back suddenly to face her. "Look Hermione," He repeated himself. "I don't want to fight with you. Not really."

"Alright, what do you want Ron?" Hermione asked point blank.

Ron faltered, "W-well…what do you mean what do I want?"

"You come here, pick a fight with me, and tell me you don't want to fight. If you don't want a fight, what do you want?"

"Well… I… uh… I…" Ron paused, "Hey, wait a minute. Why are you being so pushy?"

"And there you go," Hermione said, leaning back on her feet and crossing her arms. "That's you picking a fight."

"I am not picking a fight!" Ron said angrily. "What is wrong with you!"

"Ugh!" Hermione said angrily. "You make me so mad sometimes! THIS is what I want you do to!"

And with that she strode right up to him, grabbed his face with her two hands and pulled him forward for a haphazard kiss.

---------------------

AN: Yay for plot development! Sorry about the awkward dialogue. We just couldn't get it to work too perfectly. --; and we were tired. hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 10

**It's Raining Naked Men**

_Harry Potter Fanfic_

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll pulverize your intestines, and feed it to our jellyfish. It's quite cute, mind you... and it does like liver... maybe we'll pulverize your liver... And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

---------------------

Chapter 10

---------------------

"Wait!" Harry interrupted, gaping at Hermione. "YOU kissed HIM! WHAT!"

"Um, Harry, shouldn't you know this?" Seamus asked from one of the tables. "Isn't this your best man speech?"

Harry smiled, "I wasn't there for that part. I just know they got together that night. I thought it was just the result of one of their arguments turned right."

"Give me some credit, would you?" Hermione pleaded with an exasperated tone. "Ron didn't have the ability to turn an argument right at that time in his life. I had to do something drastic for our relationship to work."

"I resent that," Ron offered half-heartedly from his seat.

"So?" Ginny asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"So what?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"The kiss!" She gave him an expectant look.

"Oh!" Ron said with a small laugh. "That…"

"Oh good grief!" Hermione said angrily. "This is what happened…"

---------------------

She kissed him. It was a sloppy and wet kiss, but it felt nice anyway. She was about to pull back when he responded. She kissed him back gingerly, but the kiss deepened. Startled, she pushed him away and was going to say something when the dumb boy grabbed her by the wrist, tugged her towards himself. Hermione lost balance and found herself lip-locked with Ron once more. This time, Ron's kisses were much more intense, pressing firmly against Hermione's lips.

Ron's suddenly passionate kissing startled Hermione to the point that she eeped and jumped away, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Ron barked. "You're the one who bloody started it!"

"But you should've let me pull away the first time I tried!"

"Why?" Ron asked, looking completely baffled. "You kissed me first!"

"To get you to shut up!" Hermione said angrily. "I wanted to TALK to you. I'm not Lavender for goodness sakes!"

Ron looked like he had been slapped and wasn't entirely sure what was going on anymore. "Okay," He said, shaking his head. "What needs to be said?"

Hermione stared at him. Now that she stopped to think about it what DID need to be said? "Um…um…" She suddenly found that she couldn't look at Ron and she was getting more and more embarrassed.

"That's what I thought," Ron said. Suddenly he was very close. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Hermione wasn't sure she really wanted him that close to her at that moment. She felt her heart beating quickly, the blood pounding in her ears. She was a bit afraid, but more excited. Either way, her practicality made her almost dislike feeling so…so very undone, but the anticipation made her almost quiver. And then his lips were on hers and she didn't have time to think anymore.

She kissed him back, wanting to be closer to him more as the kisses deepened. Part of her demanded what she was thinking, but she just pushed it away. The kisses deepened and she felt Ron gently push his tongue into her mouth. The feel of the warm wet flesh startled her enough that she jumped back again. "Wait," She said, this time her voice quiet and less in control.

Ron looked at her with a soft light in his eyes, "What's wrong? Did you not like it?"

She shook her head, "I just wanted to ask you why you're doing this. Is it the same reason you did this with Lavender? I… I . . I don't want to be like Lavender."

"What do you mean you don't wanna be like Lavender? You're my best friend!"

"But that's not what I want!"

"What?" Ron looked really hurt.

"I mean, I love being your best friend, but that's what Harry is. I.. I want to be more than your best friend to you. I think I might love you and I want to know if you maybe have feelings me too?" Her voice threatened to falter, but she forced it steady with the exception of that tiny tremble.

This was a deep confession for Hermione. She hadn't really meant to say it; to her surprise it just sort of slipped out. But she had said it and she wasn't about to take it back. A few seconds slid by in which Hermione felt her heart pound. Did he not realize how huge this was for her?

Ron finally gave her a little smile, rolled his eyes at her, and then gave her a firm hug. For a moment she struggled. This was definitely not the answer to her confession that she was looking for, but he held on and finally she gave up and allowed herself to be enveloped into his embrace. "You're not like Lavender," was all he said. "You're nothing like Lavender. She can't compare."

---------------------

"Wait then that's when you got together?" Ginny asked, practically squealing with delight. "That's so cute!"

"And romantic!" Mrs. Weasley agreed.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah. It was surprisingly nice considering how immature we were."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, it was."

"So that's the story, right?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yep, pretty much."

"But then where did your cat go?" Luna asked.

Seamus perked up, "She's right! What did happen to your cat?"

Harry cut in, "I know this part better than anyone else, so I'll tell it." He stood up and cleared his throat.

---------------------

Harry had been only slightly worried when Ron was extremely late in following him up to the boy's dorm room. He hoped that he had worked things out with Hermione, but knowing those two things probably would never get worked out. They were both too stubborn for their own good one way or another.

That's why he had stayed up even though the lights had dimmed out to their sleep setting and all of his dorm mates were snoring away in bed. He had seen Ron creep into the room at a little past midnight and slip into his bed, slightly red faced and clothes rumbled.

What on earth? Harry wondered to himself. But he shrugged off his worry and went back to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Crookshanks all night. Confused, he looked around for the former cat, and then sat straight up in his bed.

"Ron!" He whipped around, his vision too blurry from lack of glasses to make out anything past his bed. When he finally reached over and found his glasses and put them on he was extremely surprised to find that Ron was not in his bed at all. Had he dreamed that Ron had come back in last night? Also, what happened to Crookshanks?

---------------------

AN: Now that Shanchan is back from her random trip to China (I was there for a bit more than a week) maybe we can have semi-regular updates. XD So... yeah... maybe once a week, maybe a bit more. We'll see how lazy we are. haha. Comments would be loved!


	12. Chapter 11

It's Raining Naked Men

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. If you steal our ideas, we'll strip you naked, gut you like a fish, pulverize your intestines, and bury it underneath our octopus tree. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. If you give us FEEDBACK, we'll LOVE YOU forever!

---------------------

Chapter 11

---------------------

Harry dressed quickly and hurried down to the common room. He thought perhaps Ron had fallen asleep there, but it was deserted as per usual on a Sunday morning before noon. With a sigh, he began roaming the hallways. Where could Ron have gone?

"Harry?" Harry whipped around to find himself staring at a very familiar person.

"Remus!" Harry said, forgetting about his worries for a moment. "Why are you here? When did you get in?!"

"I came in last night," Remus said with a smile. "I came to visit Dumbledore."

"What for?" Harry asked anxiously. Did something important happen again without him knowing?

"Not much," Remus smiled kindly. "I just wanted to take care of some typical Order stuff."

Harry nodded. Then he remembered who he was looking for. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you!"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen either Ron or a skinny man about your age?"

Remus looked amused. "I'm afraid not Harry. Why don't you join Professor Dumbledore and me for some tea and look for them later. I'm sure they're alright."

Harry frowned, "But it's quite urgent! I have to find them!"

That was when he saw Ron and Hermione turn the corner and walk towards them. The two of them were standing extremely close as if they had been holding hands. A slight blush tinted Hermione's cheeks, and Ron's face was nearly pink. Both of them wore a gentle smile, as if they were extremely pleased with the world.

Harry looked at them and felt his shoulders relax. "Oh. I see." He smiled at Remus, "I guess I have time to get tea now. It's not urgent anymore."

"Good," was all Remus said before they headed upstairs in silence. Harry was deep in thought and Remus seemed to respect that. They had both waved and said a passing hello to Ron and Hermione before leaving, but it was obvious the two had wanted to be left alone.

"Does it bother you that they are together?" Remus finally asked into the pregnant silence when they had reached the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office.

"No," Harry said and then sighed. "Maybe a little. I mean, I knew it was going to happen someday, didn't I? And I'm happy for them I really am…"

"But?" Remus supplied helpfully.

"But it'll be lonely now won't it?" Harry asked. For the first time he looked up at Remus and was relieved to find that Remus was taking him seriously.

"I had the same problem once," Remus told him. "With Sirius. James always had one girlfriend after another…one of the reasons why your mother didn't want to date him at first, but we won't go into that right now…but Sirius and I were the ones that were always there for each other."

"Sirius?" Harry echoed in surprise.

"Yeah," Remus said with a smile. "Then one year Sirius got a girlfriend…a hardcore one at that and I was left by myself. That's how Peter really integrated into our group. It's true he was always following us around, but it wasn't until I felt left alone and somehow he was there for me… " He trailed off lamely.

"So you guys never really liked Wormtail," Harry commented, spitting out the name.

"That's not true. We liked him, as a friend, at least while we thought he fought against Voldemort, but he was never truly one of us."

"What happened to the girlfriend?"

"They broke up," Remus answered nonchalantly.

Harry somehow noticed Remus' attempt at concealing a smile. "What's so funny?"

Remus' expression became sad. "During the time he dated the girl, Sirius realized he loved someone else."

"Who?" Harry asked dumbly. "Sirius obviously didn't have a wife."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, Harry," Remus started to say but then took a deep breath and stopped himself.

"Well?" Harry echoed, obviously intrigued. Why was Remus so reluctant to tell him about Sirius, especially something like Sirius' love life?

"You see…Sirius and I were sort of…" Remus sighed. "Was it really not obvious who Sirius realized he was in love with?"

"My mom?" Harry asked, making a wild guess.

Remus shook his head, voice growing distant and wistful, "No. Sirius would never think of Lily that way. Though I think in the end, he fell in love with someone not unlike Lily."

Harry was even more confused. "What do you mean? She was like my mom? Who was she? What happened to her?"

"If the person were female, he would've easily stolen her heart in an instant."

"Wait, are you telling me Sirius fell in love with a BLOKE?! What the hell?" Harry asked, utterly outraged. How could Remus say something about Sirius, after he had fallen in battle too?

"Yes, I am, Harry." Remus responded calmly. "Can you guess who it is?"

"How am I supposed to know! I have no clue! It could've been anyone! For all I know, it could've been my dad or even YOU!" Harry exploded.

"Well, um, actually, it was me," Remus admitted awkwardly.

"No bloody way!" Harry practically shouted. "You and Sirius?! Seriously?!"

Remus winced at the noise, but before he had a chance to respond, the light in the stairwell lit up. They had opened up the gargoyle, but had yet to start up the stairs since Remus was so keen to finish talking to Harry before they saw the Headmaster.

"May I question what is going on down there?" Professor Dumbledore poked his head down the stair well. "Remus is that you?"

"And Harry as well, Professor Dumbledore," Remus said with a small smile. "Though I might have shocked him away."

"I see you finally told him about you and Sirius. It's about time he found out or the next piece of information might be even more of a shock."

Remus laughed, "Yeah. Though I think it's about time this occurred. How long has it been since he left us? Nine months now?"

"Yes, about nine months," Professor Dumbledore replied. "And I am amazed by how well you have kept your libido in check." He smirked in a very un-Dumbledore manner but his eyes held their signature twinkle.

Harry just stood there, listening to the conversation between the two men and pondering how fantastically weird it was to hear Remus and Dumbledore discussing Remus' sex life in relation to Sirius' death. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open, "Wait! Remus, does that mean you were… that… you and Sirius were… that…"

"Yes, we were in love and we made love."

"Oh my god! You guys were shagging in the Order's headquarters!"

Remus sighed, "Well, I might not put it quite that way…but yes."

"And why not?" Dumbledore asked tactfully and when Harry gave him a mollified look, he smiled and gestured for them to go upstairs. "Why don't we finish this discussion up in my office?"

"Professor…?" A voice Harry knew very well questioned. Harry felt his confusion grow as he saw Crookshanks exit Dumbledore's office. "Is Remus here? What's going on?"

"You!" Harry shouted, pointing at Crookshanks. "What are you doing here?!"


	13. Chapter 12

It's Raining Naked Men

Harry Potter Fanfic

by EC and Shanchan

--------------

Authors Notes:

First off, the disclaimer: we don't own the character and so we're not taking credit for their creation. PLEASE don't hurt us. Secondly, we take credit for all the insanity that occurs in this story. And Finally, THANK YOU FOR READING OUR LITTLE STORY. C&C greatly appreciated!

---------------------

Chapter 12

--------------------

Crookshanks looked at Harry with an equally startled expression, "What am I doing here? I'm visiting Dumbledore, so why can't I be here?"

"I thought you were chasing after Ron!"

Crookshank's expression softened and he smiled coyly. "That was the case before I realized how stupid it was for a middle-aged man like myself to try to break a curse by making a boy who was so clearly in love kiss me."

"So you DID see them," Harry whispered hoarsely. He suddenly felt really bad for the cat, knowing he would turn back into his other form. "But that means after today you'll… are you sure you're ok with it?"

Crookshanks didn't answer. None of the adults were looking at Harry now.

"Should we get back to what we were previously discussing?" Dumbledore asked gently into the silence. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Remus had moved to Crookshanks' side without seeming to think about it and had placed a hand on Crookshanks' shoulder. It looked like it belonged there. Crookshanks looked up at Remus and smiled: they shared a moment of silence and then the one-time cat looked back at Dumbledore.

"I think I've decided," he said. "I should use the name I was given by my parents. I want to be called Rylee."

That was when nearly everyone at the wedding turned their heads nearly simultaneously to stare at Rylee.

Fred gaped, "You were Hermione's CAT?! That's almost as bad as Peter Pettigrew being Ron's RAT!"

"Hey!" Ron said, actually sticking up for Rylee for once. "That is no where near the same thing!"

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on Ron's leg to calm him.

"Well I think that was definitely the longest wedding speech of all time," Harry said with a smile. "To think I wasn't planning on making one!"

"It wasn't much of a speech, you know," Ron told him. "We told a collective story. Consider it a wedding storytelling. Sorta like that muggle book, _The Origin of Species_, only it's _The Origin of Ron and Hermione's Relationship_."

Hermione huffed, "No matter how much I love you, I don't think we're exactly as amazing a concept as evolution."

"Too true, Hermione. You and Ron's children would probably devolve from your intelligence towards his!" George spoke up.

Ron grew red in the face. "Hey! I resent that comment!"

"Resent it all you want, it's still true," Fred said, uninterested in Ron's outburst.

"Why don't you and Hermione open up your wedding presents dear?" Mrs. Weasley said soothingly.

"Even you aren't saying anything!" Ron raged.

"Well, it is Hermione," Ginny pointed out.

"And look at it on the bright side, your children will end up brighter than you!" Luna piped in, adding fuel to fire.

Ron sighed, exasperated, and begun tearing into the wedding presents, "You all hate me!"

"You're just saying that because you know how much we all secretly love you," Rylee told him with a wink.

Ron turned white, "Oh, God. Please, not THIS again!"

Everyone else laughed.

The End

AN:

Thanks for reading our story! We love you lots for getting this far! Leave a comment telling us what you thought please!

EC and Shanchan


End file.
